Sell My Soul
by 0HappyEverAfter0
Summary: Will/Sophia. Will is depressed and feels like something is missing ever since Merlin left. He often goes on long walks to cope with his loneliness. What he wasn't expecting was to meet a mysterious woman that would turn his world upside down. Lemon.


_A/N: This is the other story I wrote for a friend on LJ for our teamcanon challenge. When I first saw the Will/Sophia pairing I freaked out a bit, but I had so much fun writing this and I think you all will really enjoy it!_

_Summary: Will is depressed and feels like something is missing ever since Merlin left. He often goes on long walks to cope with his loneliness. What he wasn't expecting was to meet a mysterious woman that would turn his world upside down._

_Disclaimer: Merlin is property of BBC and Shine TV. I don't own them :(_

* * *

><p>Sundays were the worst. There was never enough to do on Sundays, and being bored was something Will avoided at all costs. Being bored meant his mind was free to drift over how miserable his life had become. Merlin had been his closest friend and without his overly happy presence in his life, it seemed like everything had been covered in dreariness. The only upside to his friend leaving was that he was far more productive than he ever had been and as a result the villagers had started to respect him a bit more. Granted, he was still far too outspoken for someone of his age, but he hadn't ever let the elders' reproachful glares stop him before.<p>

He went through the same motions day in and day out, but it lacked all of the joy that used to accompany his life. He hadn't realized how much of a significant role Merlin had played until he was suddenly gone. It made his chest clench in sorrow, not understanding why he had left Ealdor. A part of him worried it was because Merlin didn't trust him after Will had inadvertently discovered his secret.

Will sighed and raked a hand through his messy hair. Sitting at home wasn't going to do him any good, so he picked himself up and went for one of his usual afternoon walks through the woods. Regardless that it was a bright summer's day, the woods still felt particularly gloomy and fearsome. As Will walked further into its depths, his skin began to tingle with a sense of danger. He attempted to brush the feeling off- he had, after all, been raised in these woods and he knew them like the back of his hand. There was nothing to be frightened of, besides the occasional wild animal. Try as he might though, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that something had invaded his usually peaceful walking grounds. Stopping for a moment, he closed his eyes and let the surrounding invade his senses, trying to place where the discomfort was coming from.

His eyes snapped open as he realized the feeling was magic. It was the same sensation that crawled over and imbedded itself in his skin whenever Merlin was around. This felt off somehow though, not the same pure tinge to it that Merlin's power had.

"Hello." Will spun around to find a woman standing regally with an auburn cloak wrapped around her delicate frame. Deep brown eyes gazed softly up at him from under long lashes, her pretty face framed by long curls of golden hair. The power Will had felt was flowing off of her in palpable waves.

"Who are you?" Will asked, taking a cautionary step backwards.

"My name is Sophia. I'm on my way to Camelot," she said rather sweetly. If he hadn't known what power felt like, he would have thought her an innocent traveler. Fortunately, he knew better.

"Why would you want to go to Camelot? You do know they execute magic users there, right?" Might as well lay all the cards out on the table.

Sophia's eyes grew large at his unspoken accusation before narrowing into slits. "You can feel my power?" She asked. "Most mortals can't feel it unless they've experienced it before. Who was it?" Her voice was mostly curious, but Will could sense the dangerous edge it had taken on.

"An old friend. He had magic, but he disappeared from the village months ago." It was the truth, mostly. Merlin had disappeared, but it wasn't like people didn't know where he had gone. Some excuse about Hunith wanting Merlin to discover culture or some such nonsense.

"This friend of yours must have been very powerful." Will nodded in agreement, not quite sure if he should be scared for his life or not. He stood stock still as Sophia's eyes brazenly studied him, as if she was trying to see into his soul.

"What is your name?" She asked, as if her scrutiny was perfectly normal and not at all unnerving.

"William. Will. My name is Will." He said shakily, trying not to let his fear bleed through.

The corners of Sophia's lips turned up into a sickeningly sweet grin. "Will. I like it." With practiced grace, she walked over of to him and ran a finger over his cheek and across his jaw line. Will wanted to run away as fast as his legs could carry him, but the power rushing off her fingertips and onto his flushed skin was addicting. It reminded him of how Merlin's fingertips felt, grazing across his skin as they whispered endearments to each other in post-coital bliss. It hadn't happened often, but Will missed it more than he ever thought he could now that Merlin was out of his life completely. Without permission, his eyes closed shut and he leaned his face into Sophia's touch.

"You feel it, don't you?" Sophia whispered before giggling, but it sounded wrong. Instead of being filled with the happiness and laughter of a young woman, it sounded cynical- the laugh of someone who had seen and done horrible things. Will couldn't find it in himself to care though; the magic was electrifying, and he hadn't realized how much he has missed its presence.

"Why were you out walking in the woods?" She purred into his ear. He opened his eyes in surprise, not realizing she had moved so close to him. He could feel the soft material of her cloak brushing against his arms and her other hand had drifted to his shoulder and was drawing small circles over the thin fabric of his tunic. Everywhere they touched he could feel the pulsating flow of magic.

"I-" It took him a few moments to clear his head enough to form a coherent though. "I came out here because I was lonely." He heard her tut, but his mind had already honed back in on the terribly delightful feeling of magic on his skin.

"I can help you with that. The being lonely." When he didn't respond, on account of being so caught up in the sensations his body was experiencing, she abruptly stepped back and glared at him with harsh eyes. "Well?"

"Yes. Yes, please. Just please don't leave again," he choked out in a hoarse whisper, as he floundered forward and grabbed onto her shoulders. She giggled in that eerie way again, before kissing him roughly. It wasn't what he had expected from her. Regardless of the power she contained, she was still small and graceful in all her movements. As their lips connected he felt a surge of energy course through him, starting from his mouth all the way down to the tips of his toes. It felt incredible and filled the empty ache in his chest that had been expanding since Merlin's departure. For all he knew, Sophia was evil incarnate, but he was more than willing to sell his soul for this feeling to never end.

Their lips moved harshly against the other's, demanding and unforgiving. Sophia's hands threaded into his hair, pulling until it was almost painful. His hands were everywhere and anywhere on her lithe body, groping at her small breasts and eliciting a moan from her. Sucking on her lower lip, Will guided them until her back collided with the nearest tree. Intoxicated on her power, he let his hands pull up her dress, and without hesitation slipped two fingers into her wet heat. Sophia's back arched forcefully off the tree and her nails dug into Will's back, leaving little indents in the shape of crescent moons. With a fervor he didn't know he still possessed, Will fucked her with his fingers until she was writhing against the tree and biting on her lower lip to stifle his moans of pleasure.

His heart beat faster when he felt her slender fingers blindly reach for his waist and undo his laces. She opened her eyes and firmly gripped his breeches and pants, before pushing them until they fell to his ankles. She bit off another moan as he let his thumb brush over her over her sensitive nub. With a firm grip, Sophia pushed his arm away and forced him to withdraw his fingers from her. He grunted in protest and tried to find his way back.

"Don't you want to be inside me?" She hissed as her fingers wrapped around his hard and throbbing cock. He nodded, trying to keep from coming in her hand. The wisps of magic curling around his penis felt so different to Merlin's, but still so utterly euphoric. Letting go of his cock, Sophia hiked up her dress, before wrapping her arms securely around his neck and tightening her legs around his hips. Desperate to get more, more, more, Will quickly buried himself inside her, moaning as her tight heat pulled him in.

"Don't hold back," she whispered against his neck. Meeting her challenge, he pulled back and forcefully thrust into her, crushing her into the tree and scratching her back on the rough bark.

"Yes, more," she demanded. With each thrust he felt his impending release coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach. The magic was making his body thrum, and his mind threatened to turn to cinder from the intensity of it. Sophia bucked wildly against him, with no regard for the rash that would surely cover her back from grinding into the tree. With two more rough drives into her body, he felt her shaking as her thighs clenched tightly around him. Being able to reach new depths inside her, combined with the spasm of her muscles around his dick, he couldn't hold on any longer and released his seed with a strained shout. They stayed wrapped up in each other until Will's arms and legs started shaking from the exertion. Gently, he slid out of her and lowered her down to the ground. He didn't move away from her; he wasn't ready to let go of this feeling just yet. If he closed his eyes and tried hard enough, he could pretend it was Merlin's magic that was humming in his veins.

Wanting just a little bit more, Will tucked his head into the crook of her neck and lapped at the beads of sweat that had gathered there. She tasted sweet and salty and of magic. After a moment she pushed him back, straightened her dress and helped him right his trousers.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Will asked quietly. He was quite frankly too blissed out to care, but he'd rather know it was coming.

"No. That doesn't seem like fun right now. I'll just be going." Sophia picked her skirts up and walked past Will, further into the woods. With every distancing step, Will felt the magic receding and the emptiness in his chest tearing itself back open.

"No, wait!" He shouted and spun around, but there was no one there. Panic swelled in him and he tried to race after her, but he couldn't catch even a single glimpse of her flowing auburn cloak. Desperation was clawing its way through him, forcing him to run, and run, and run. Abruptly, Sophia stepped out from behind a tree, making him come to a screeching halt. The mask of sweetness was gone, and he shivered at the icy anger directed at him.

"My father will be here soon and he will not show you mercy. Go back to your village, mortal." Will grimaced, but still took a foolish step in her direction. He didn't want to feel empty again, and the magic was drawing him in.

"I said go!" She yelled and her eyes turned an unnatural shade of red. She vanished again, and he finally resigned himself to letting the mysterious woman go. With a weary heart, he made his way back to the village.

Once he broke the tree line into Ealdor, the hole in his chest was raw and gaping again. For the first time in his life, he wondered if it was worth living.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R!*bats eyelashes* 3<em>


End file.
